Bryce Carter
“The Courageous Knight! Primal Knights Red!”- Bryce’s roll call. Bryce Carter is a seventeen year old male attending Bay Lake Academy. He is in his senior year of high school, and currently serves as the Primal Knights Red Ranger of the Primal Knights Power Rangers. He is portrayed by Colin Ford. Biography Originally from Angel Grove, Bryce Carter attended public school in the city up until he finished middle school after an incident back home caused his parents to find alternative schooling methods for him. He’s lucky enough to have parents who are somehow able to pay for his schooling. He has felt like he’s never really belonged anywhere all his life, and the Academy is the first place where he felt like the most himself. Though he’s avoiding confronting some major questions about himself, he knows that this is the place that will prepare him for life as an adult. He’s been chosen to fight the forces of evil and unlock the past as the Red Ranger. But when answers are found, will he be able to deny who he feels he is any longer? Personality If there was a word to describe Bryce, it would be reserved. While not suffering from severe social anxiety, he is on the quieter side and tends to stick to himself. He’s a kindhearted person deep down and likes to look on the bright side of most situations. However he does have a tendency to ghost everyone and hide if the situation gets to be too much for him. He can also be a bit of an airhead when it comes to certain things. He’s not quite sure who he wants to be yet, and deep down he’s too scared to confront important questions. While not the first type one would think of for a leader, it’s his innate desire to do what’s right and bring people together that makes him a perfect fit for the leadership position. He often feels like he’s forced into doing certain things a certain way because of the disappointment he would receive from his family if he did not partake. Arsenal Primal Blade- The morpher and main weapon for the Primal Knights team. It is a long sword with a red and silver blade with fangs coming out of the side. There is a gold and silver dinosaur head with a lever that will open the mouth for the Ranger to insert the Primal Soul into, and a black hilt. Tyranno Saber: Bryce’s personal weapon. When the Primal Soul receives two pumps in the changer on the Primal Blade, the Blade is transformed into a large red and silver broadsword with a tyrannosaurus head for the hilt. Turns into a silver cuff bracket when not needed Primal Soul- The Primal Soul is a small dinosaur-shaped key that allows Bryce to transform into a Power Ranger. It transforms from a dinosaur head into a knight form when activated. Little is known about these except that they were found by a powerful sorceress that Xander knows. Tyranno Zord- Bryce’s personal zord. It is based upon a large Tyrannosaurus Rex and serves as the basis for the Primal Knights Megazord. It also has a standalone fighting form called Warrior Mode. Trivia *Bryce is the second Red Ranger to have been born and raised in Angel Grove since Jason from the original Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers series. Rocky, Tommy, and T.J. all came to Angel Grove from another city. *Bryce is the first Red Ranger to openly be shown going to a private high school in his season. Every other high school in Power Rangers has been a public high school. *Bryce inherited his Sentai counterpart’s airheaded nature and positive personality. Category:HammerMeister1999 Category:Power Rangers: Primal Knights Category:Red Ranger Category:Male Category:PR Team Leaders